Cross My Heart and Hope to Die
by JET20
Summary: AU: Stephanie Plum is a 26 year old Forensic Expert working for Trenton Police Department, when a special case put her in the sights of a serial killer. Special Agent Manoso has been assigned to the case, but he needs Stephanie's expertise to help solve this case. The have to dodging dead bodies,bullets, and stalkers all the while feeling in love.
1. Knuckles Deep

I feel as if I needed to add this disclaimer: I am in no way an EXPERT in Forensics.

* * *

My name's Stephanie Plum, 26 years old, and I've been working for the forensic team at Trenton Police Department since graduating 3 years ago. I'm 5'6, brunette curls and an addiction to heels. I live currently on the outskirts of the "Burg" a little neighborhood in Trenton, NJ. I'd like to think of it as a small town because everyone knew your business. Growing up I was always interested in things most girls drooled over and to my mom that made me the enemy. So one eventful day, when I was little, my dad caught my mom trying to push me out the upstairs window in a ruse to play superman. Let's just say the divorce was talked about until I reached high school. After she was committed, I grew up in a loving home with my dad, his wife Regina, my sister Valerie, and little brothers Zaiden and Sebastian.

I'm always sent the more difficult cases because I always found evidence sometimes overlooked by over eager cops in this town. The unrecognizable dead body laid before me was Dark haired female with a large hole where her heart used to be. My glasses tilted a little as I bent over the body, resisting the urge to push them back up. The smell emerging from the body did not help the meatball sub I had 30 minutes ago. Thankfully the air conditioning was working overtime through this current June heat wave. The air seriously kept the smell manageable.

I like to work alone and in silence, Bose headphones providing me with solitude. I did have a partner when I first started, but he botched a case and got canned. Fortunately I was promoted, unfortunately I was given my own office in the old morgue in the basement. No one but myself to keep me company. And you can imagine the shit I get from ghost stories to finding fake hands during Halloween.

The large wound on the body was jagged and in the shape of a letter X almost as if the suspect was performing an autopsy. The skin around the incisions were charred as if the suspect used a hot knife. On her temple was a crescent shaped wound similar to the bottom of a gun. Red flickers reflecting from the lamp, little bits of glasses scattered through her hair as if her head was shoved into a mosaic window pane. I move to grab the clips to separate the skin to look inside, the inside where the heart should be, but it was coated in dried blood. It looks as if the suspect cauterize the blood vessels connected to the heart. The chest area was a little swollen, possibly from the blood trying to pump to the heart. I did another scan of the body, and came across more red colored glass likely from the window. The more I examined the body the more red glass I found. I had to reread the report, no one had mention anywhere in the case about the glass.

I took a sample of the tiny pieces of glass through out her hair, and bagged it. I recited some of my findings on my recorder. I had to set them aside because inside the wound was a bigger piece of glass set in the bottom. It looked as if there was some writing on it. I was knuckles deep in the victim's chest trying to pry out the bloodied glass when I felt the tingle on the back of my neck. The silence from the headphones muting any sound of people approaching.

"Let the record show that 3x2 inch glass was found inside the chest cavity, some writing, looks like a poem. Cross my heart and hope to die, my heart is open for tonight." I quickly logged the information into the computer, and leaned again my desk.

I slowly repeated the words in my head, holding the glass up to the light. I remember this poem, it sounded almost as if it was out of order. Out of the corner of my eye stood a tall man leaning against the door I thought I locked.

I jumped back in surprise and placed the glass in a sterile pan nearby. I quickly tore off the gloves and pushed the headphones off.

"oh my god, who are you? what are you doing here?"

I didn't really play attention to how he looked but boy did he look good. My throat dried as I glanced at him from head to toe. His dark skin glowing under black button down with his hair slicked back into a ponytail. A diamond in his left ear lobe. His arm muscles had a light dusting of hair peeking out from his cuffed sleeves. His black slack fitting him oh so right, and his stance eluded power.

"I'm Special Agent Manoso."

He held his hand out, and I stumbled forward to accept his handshake. I got the familiar tingle on the back of my neck, but also a jolt as his hand connected to mines. I could only stand and stare into his dark eyes.

"Are you the Forensic Expert on the Jane Doe case?" I nodded my head, while still having my hand in his.

"I've been assigned to this case."

"But I thought..."

"Some people downtown believe you're the one I need in order to solve this case."

"I...I'm..yeah..yeah sure I could help, but won't this piss the boys in blue upstairs?"

"Babe"

I moved my hand in a circular motion to get him to continue, "Babe what?"

"So tell me about the body." He had a little smirk on his face and my heart skipped a beat.

I explained to him what type of condition the victim's body was when it came to me. Also what the detective on the case found at the scene of the crime.

"OK, so I started to go over the notes just so I can make sure I was not being repetitive. But what they guys seem to miss that there was a large piece of glass inside the wound where the suspect cut out her heart. Also there was a broken poem craved into the glass. I mean they could have missed it because the glass matched the dried blood. But the wound was shaped into a X with what looks like a hot knife."

"Cross my heart and hope to die, Stick a needle in my eye, Wait a moment; I spoke a lie, never really wanted to die. But if I may and if I might, My heart is open for tonight, Though my lips are sealed and a promise is true, I won't break my word, my word to you."

"Wow, how?" I was stunned, I for sure thought I wasn't saying it aloud. But dammit he had an accent.

"I heard you earlier," he explained, "Do you think we're looking at a serial killer?"

"From my experience and the note left inside the body, it's mostly likely a serial killer. And If we are looking at a next victim then the body could possibly show up with a needle in its eye."

We stared at each other until I heard the buzz from the door, "Uh let me get that."

I walked to the door and literally tripped on air. I could only just close my eyes as I braced myself for the fall.

His hand reached out and caught me, twirling in his arms before I was held against him chest to chest. My head went straight for the side of his neck. The smell of his neck was heavenly, felt almost like, no it felt like home.

I was so into smelling his neck that I didn't the person come through the door. And definitely didn't hear them when the person cleared their throat to get my attention.

"CUPCAKE!"

Now that I did hear.

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you for those who have read my other stories. I've caught the writing bug and for sure will complete my other stories. But I feel as if this story will be my main focus. Thank you in advance for reading, I have a feeling this is going to be a good one.

Also no copyright here! All Janet's character's are hers and the OC characters are mines.


	2. Annoyance

I closed my eyes.

Detective Joseph Morelli and all around pain in the ass.

You see, I cannot tell you the amount of hatred I have in me for this man. Morelli grew up in the same neighborhood but 2 streets over. His father was the town's alcoholic who tried to come home and beat his wife. But Mrs. Angela Morelli was one tough cookie and didn't take shit from no one. People like to say that out of all the Morelli boys, Joseph was one of the good ones. But I knew better.

The summer before senior year, my sister and I worked at Tasty Pastry, the local donut shop in town and popular hangout spot. One late evening, my sister and I were asked to close the store. While I was in the back kitchen locking the rear door, Morelli was walking in the front. I could hear my sister telling him we were closing. When I made it to the front, he was leaning over the display case while my sister was moving toward the broomstick behind her.

"Well…well…well, it looks like I'm getting lucky tonight." You could smell the beer on him. Probably from the party his cousin was throwing.

"Look Morelli we're closed. So take your sorry ass somewhere else." By then Valerie had made her way to me all the while holding the broom.

"Look cupcake, I came to get something warm and sweet. Looks like I found two and I bet she's warm and you're sweet."

"Yeah, like we never heard that one before."

I remember that summer, when we weren't working, Val and I were at the local gym learning self-defense. Girls around the neighborhood were being assaulted so our dad made sure we knew how to defend ourselves. So when Joe decided to hop over the display case, he received a swift kick to balls. When he was bowed over, Val swung the broom over his back. We both exchanged glances and shrugged our shoulders. We "helped" a groaning Morelli out the door. Our dad came minutes later; we had to step over him to get to our dad's car. After that he never openly bothered us again. Not to say he hasn't tried.

I never understood what people saw in him and I still don't know how he became a detective.

"Yes Detective Morelli, what do you need?"

I slowly turned in Agent Manoso's arms, ending up pressed against his chest as we both stared at Morelli. Whose face was slowly turning red.

"I'm I interrupting Ms. Plum?" he spoke through clenched teeth. And I mentally rolled my eyes at least I think I rolled them in my head.

"Yes you were detective." I could feel the rumble in his chest when he spoke. It was like my body had a mind of its on as I slowly molded into his body. His hand left tingles when it came to rest on my hip. I can actually see the vein on the side of Morelli's neck plump up.

"What are you doing here Morelli?"

"I came about the body Cupcake."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? Plus we're in a professional setting and you should be calling me by my name."

"OK Ms. Plum, I'm the lead detective on this case and I came down here to see what you found. When were you going to send me the report."

He started to walk towards us, but Agent Manoso stepped from behind me.

"You are no longer needed on this case. It's mine now." I couldn't help hear the double meaning when he spoke.

Morelli's face was the color of my namesake at this point, "And who the hell are you? I'm the one that was called onto the scene, I tagged and collected evidence."

I knew he didn't collect any evidence. He was very squeamish when it came to blood. So I knew for a fact he had a rookie collect the evidence. That explains why I always found more than they did on any case he's assigned to.

"Special Agent Carlos Manoso, Detective Morelli your services are no longer needed."

I watched the standoff with raised brows, I wasn't sure what was happening but I was slowly suffocating on testosterones.

"Alright guys, Detective Morelli if that's all you needed then you can go."

Morelli stormed out my office barely missed the door swing back at him. I shook my head as I walked back to my desk. I gathered my notes and saved the photos and autopsy reports on a flash drive. I placed the covering back over the body and called to the morgue to send it back.

"So? Is there something going on between you two?"

"Uh, NO."

"You sure? Cause his actions say otherwise."

"He wishes. Been trying to get in my pants since he learned how to walk."

"Babe," he smirked.

"I don't know why though. I mean after what my sister and I did, he shouldn't have any desire to be with me. But I guess he's one of those guys that think refusing equals playing hard to get."

"He hasn't tried anything has he?"

"Once but like I said my sister and I handled it."

I removed the lab coat, and replace my flats with my heels. Underneath the lab coat I was dressed in a light blue selveless blouse with a light grey pencil skirt.

"It's time for me to go, but I will give all the information I have on the case. Also I'll attach a card to the folder so you'll have my contact information if you need to call."

When I turned around he was right behind me.

"Thank you, but Chief Juniack wants to see the both of us, but let me walk you to your car afterwards."

I gathered my things and locked up the office, while the morgue guys rode the body out.

We walked through the basement, Carlos (what he told me to call him), began to tell me why he was called in on the case. Back in Miami, there were 3 women kidnapped and murder with similar to the women laying dead back in my office. The killer wound fixate on a poem or quote and then go on a killing spree. He guided me through the maze of cops with his arm around my waist. When we reached the door to the chief's office we could hear raised voices going back in forth.

I knocked twice on the window, but Carlos just opened the door.

Morelli was standing to our right with a sour look on his face.

"That will be all detective, and the next time you come in my office with your bullshit issues. You will be signing parking tickets well into the next year. Dismissed."

Morelli did another dramatic exit this time slamming the door shut.

"Sit...sit, Agent Manoso I see you've met the best Forensic expert in Trenton."

"Stop it Uncle Joe," I knew I had a full raging blush going on. And I knew for a fact Carlos had that sexy little smirk on his face.

"So Steph, I wanted you to know that Agent Manoso is going to head this. But I want you to be the liaison from this department. So I'm counting on you help solve this case."

"Thanks Uncle Joe, I won't disappoint." My insides were a bunch of nerves, sure I've helped solve cases before. But I would be working with Carlos. I didn't want to mess this up.

"You'll do fine Babe." And just like that, his little nickname eased some of my worries.

"OK so get out of my office and go work on this case."

I got up to leave but not before giving my uncle a hug. We walked in silence until we reached my little black Mazda MX-5 Miata. I nervously shuffled the papers from my hands to his. I unlocked the car and tossed my bag on the passenger seat.

"Nice ride."

"Yeah it was a graduation present from my parents, of course I had to make enough for the down payment and pay my own insurance."

"I'll go over your notes and make some of my own."

"How did you know about the poems?

"I didn't know for sure until you pulled the piece of glass out of the body. Plus I was standing in your office for awhile Babe, be careful with those headphones."

We said our goodbyes and I made my way home. I lived in a little cottage on the south end of my Dad's property. After I changed out of my work clothes, I made my way to my dad's house.

"STEPHANIE!" I was met with the thundering noise of my twin brothers running towards me.

I ended up on the floor tangled in little boy legs and arms.

"Guys let me up!"

"Steph...Steph What did you see today?" "Huh...huh was it gross?"

"Come on guys you know I can't tell you anything," I leaned towards them, "But someone's heart is missing."

I launched at both of them with my hands shaped in claws and they ran off screaming. I was 15 when the twin terrors were born, and at 11 they lived up to their name.

"Pumpkin stop terrorizing your brothers."

"OK dad." I stepped over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Where's mom?"

"Regina went to the store, the twins are eating triple the amount you did growing up."

"Ha..Ha, did I get any mail sent here?"

"Yeah over there on the counter."

"Was this letter in with the other mail," the envelope looked a little strange compared to the others, plus it didn't have a return address.

"Yes why?" My dad came to stand by my side.

"Don't touch it dad, I'll be right back."

I ran out the back door to my house. I quickly emptied out my purse and looked through my papers. I finally found the black card tucked into the pocket of my skirt.

I fumbled for my phone and dialed.

"Babe."

"Carlos I need you."


	3. Triggered

Triggered.

I'm frozen.

My vision was spotty; I was left staring up at my dad's concerned face.

Anxiety, I could hear my rough breathing. I could feel the quivering of my hands.

Whenever I have these moments the Entenmann's coffee cake aroma is in the air. Loop after loop of my mother bending over me waggling her finger in my face saying the most horrific things plays in my head. Her repetitive words are the only thing I can concentrate on. Whenever I've felt as if the world was closing in on me, or scared, and even alone, I have these awful flashbacks. Sometimes I wish they weren't real almost as if my subconscious is making it up. I didn't want to believe that they were coming from what I experienced as a little girl.

Then the worst of my flashbacks come. I could still feel the grip she had on my arm as she dragged me up the stairs. I could hear the slight crack of the window pane in her haste to open it. All I can remember was how dark the clouds were, the smell of the rain. The sound of the locked door being kicked in sounded impossibly loud then. My throat ached from the screaming. My dad filled the doorway with this monstrous expression on his face.

But the strange thing about it, I could never remember what happened when I wasn't having an anxiety attack.

I can faintly hear my dad telling me to breathe.

I counted the fifty glow in the dark stars glued to my ceiling with the help of my brothers. They never knew this, but it helped with my insomnia. Some nights when I can't sleep, I count them until I fall asleep. I had my breathing under control and I gripped my dad's hand to let him know that I was ok. But I continued to stare at the ceiling.

Being in my head is not a fun space. It had a lot of darkness, with very little light.

But his bit of darkness, I wouldn't mind.

Carlos.

"Tell me what happened."

My dad was jittery, "She asked for the mail, and then took off like a bat out of hell." My brothers were peeking through the doorway, with anxious expressions on their faces.

"Babe, do you have the letter?" I opened the palm of my hands and handed Carlos the balled up letter.

He walked over to the window. I sat up on my bed staring at his back as he read the letter. I can see his body stiffen the more he read. I rubbed my forehead to ease the ache of the headache coming on.

My brothers tiptoed into the room, ran to me slightly jumping on the bed, wrapping me in their arms. They watched Carlos, he looked over at us with raised brows, my brothers were squeezing me in there little arms. I welcomed them, they gave the best hugs.

I didn't notice before but Carlos had on some gloves. I was in such a panic that I completely forgot.

"Babe?"

"I don't know how, I just got this case this morning. The body's been at the precinct for 24 hours before I was asked for the second opinion."

"How could you understand him? He just said Babe." My brother Sebastian leaned over looking at me with those blue eyes I see every morning in the mirror.

"Yeah Steph, he just said one word?" Zaiden was was genuinely confused.

"I'm going to have to make some calls." Carlos walked out the kitchen towards the back of the house. I could imagined how we looked, 3 sets of blue eyes and brown curly hair.

"Stephanie are you going to be ok?" Zaiden and Sebastian had a habit of speaking the same.

"Yeah boys, I'll be ok." I kissed their cheeks.

"Come on boys let's go up to the house to check and see if your mom's home." My dad guided my brothers out the room, "Pumpkin come up to the house when your done."

"Sure dad."

I glanced around my room, I left my pajamas on the little chaise in the corner. The multiple pillows that once graced my bed, decorated my floor. My phone beeped letting me know to put it on the charger. I laid back on the bed covering my face with the comforter. I wanted to curl up and sleep my life away, but I knew I had to keep out of denial land. I didn't escape back then and I won't start now.

"Babe, what happened?"

I pulled the comforter down to my chin and looked at him, "I went up to the main house, sometimes my mail gets sent there by mistake. The envelope didn't have a return address nor a stamp. It looked a little dirty and I just knew that something was wrong. I opened it and there was the poem. Ran to my house and called you. I don't understand it, I just got this case, how could the killer have possibility known to send this without knowing if I were on the case."

"Do you think so one tipped him off?"

"I wasn't at the scene."

I groaned and rolled over towards him.

"Stephanie, what was happening before you gave me the letter."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok Babe," He sat down in the chaise and leaned back, "Do you think that this is the same person who killed the girl back at the cop shop?"

"Probably or they maybe a copy cat."

"How could this person know that you were going to be assigned to this case?"

"I have been training this new guy, and he was the one who they allowed on the scene."

"They let a rookie on the case?"

"Yeah, I only get the high profile cases. But some cops don't want me anywhere near their cases. Even if I do my job better than previous Forensic Experts."

"Why?"

"This case 6 months ago that involved Detective Morelli."

"What happened then."

"There was a teenage girl found behind the old boxing gym on Stark Street. Morelli's partner and the other forensic guy hide some of the evidence because the killer was a local boxer from the neighborhood. He had a temper but people saw him as a local hero. Sure he might of helped the kids at the gym learning to box, but behind closed doors he was heavily involved and drugs and prostitution. You can imagine the looks I got from some of the cops when I found the hidden evidence and presented it to the court."

"Fuck Babe."

"Yeah, and that's why I'm in the old morgue in the basement. Uncle Joe is the only reason why I'm still there. I get some dirty looks but they haven't tried anything yet"

"Well babe, I contacted my superiors and they want a copy of the letter. I told them about it showing up at your home and they offered a safe house, but from the security measures I had to get through to get to your home I'm going say you don't need to go."

"Thanks Carlos, I really appreciate it."

He got up to go and I followed him out.

"Do you have a spare room?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I'm going to need it when I stay over, Roomie."

He jogged to his car and drove off, I stood staring dumbly as the black Porsche disappeared.

* * *

It took about two hours before Carlos came back.

I was in my office going over some of my notes that I brought home. I didn't keep any of my files in the office at the precinct. I once found some rookie looking over my desk, so I stopped leaving files at work. There some old files from my boss, mainly cold cases, but something odd caught my attention. There were 3 cold cases where the female victim was stabbed in the heart and some piece of organ or bone was missing.

I knew the moment Carlos let himself into my home. I bet he could sneak up on anyone, but the now familiar tingle on the back of my neck was his downfall.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"I think I found something."

We went of the previous notes and and loaded up the notes I took on the Jane Doe his morning. This person could have been practicing.

"You know what this means?"

"Someone's know more than they're telling."

I felt him move closer. We stayed in my office going over some notes. I fall asleep at some point and woke up in Carlos's arms.

"Shh Babe, go back to sleep."

I felt him lay me down.


	4. Hope

He laid the body down on the abandon road. He had to be particularly carefully not to leave anything but what he planned to leave. It would be his biggest one yet. She deserves this, she knows it. I am giving her what she wants. Next time I wouldn't be so nice, this present would cement my plans for her. This is only the beginning, she will be mine.

"Like one that on a lonesome road doth walk in fear and dread, and having once turned 'round, walks on, and turns no more his head, because he knows a frightful fiend doth close behind him tread."

She'll know. They'll know.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning the sun shined brightly through the windows. I could hear my brother's dog barking just outside the window. I rolled over; the scent wafting from the pillows was foreign to me. It immediately reminded me of Carlos; it seems as if the spare bedroom wasn't put to use. He used mine, with me in it. His side of the bed was still a little warm. I rubbed the spot and smiled. One thing I've learned about Carlos is that he likes to cuddle. I thought I was dreaming when I felt his arms wrap around me. He made all the stress from yesterday just fade away. I just met this man yesterday and I am already sleeping with him. Maybe I'm being a little too easy. But he felt like home, he made me feel safe and wanted. I have never met a man like Carlos. He was the strong and silent type, power just emitted from his stance. And the look in his eyes, he looks at you and only you. His attention doesn't wander. But maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, it's not like we are together.

I turned over to find the man on my conscious standing in the doorway. He most likely came from a run because he had on basketball shorts and nothing else. He padded softly towards the bed barefoot. The smell emitting from him were like pheromones. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. My heart pounding as he came closer. And when he stopped at my side of the bed I had to swallow what little saliva I had in my mouth when it went dry.

"Babe, where do you keep your towels?" I could only gawk up at him, his body even more unbelieve with the sun bouncing off his abs. My fingers inching to touch his skin.

I could only point to the closet next to the bathroom across the room. He walked away and I let out the breath I had been holding. It was a shame how often he took my breath away, no man should have the ability to do that.

I groaned and finally got up, walked to my closet. I felt the steam from the bathroom when Carlos walked out. I knew that if I turn around at that moment, that towel he had wrapped around his waist wouldn't deter me; it would make its way to the floor. I continued to my closet pulling out some black chino pants with the skinny ankle, a red slip camisole, and my red loafers. I speed walked to the bathroom, avoiding his dark eyes as they tracked every movement. The heat from his shower fizzing my curls. The deep breath I took did nothing to ease my nerves. I took a quick shower, the adjustable shower head coming in handy. I quickly got dressed and went looking for Carlos.

I found him in the office looking over the paper we left out overnight. He looked intimidating behind my desk, something I cannot manage to do. My cheeks still flushed from the shower, I saw his lips twitch. Somehow he knew what I had been doing in the shower. I mustered up all the courage I had and looked him in the eyes.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Best sleep in a while."

"Oh?" I walked around the desk and settle on the edge closer to him.

"We need to meet with my team so that we can go over the notes we compiled last night."

"Ok, what time are we meeting them?"

"They should be ready to meet in about an hour."

"Ok, I'll be ready. I just need to stop at the main house before we leave."

For the next thirty minutes, I made two copies of all the files. Just as a precaution, I've had one case where someone stole the physical evidence. But because I made digital copies and took photos we were able to use those and close the case. I've always thought that someone on the force was either bugging my office or waiting until I leave to come in and steal things. I'm starting to think there are some dirty cops working at the precinct. I don't think it's safe for me to work there anymore. After these past years of training I might have to give up on something I am finally proud of doing.

While Carlos put everything in his car, I walked up the back to my dad's house. My mind was racing and heart heavy with decisions. When I walked through the backdoor, my three boys were waiting for me. I was embraced, they surrounded me. I could feel some of the tension leave my body.

"Pumpkin" My dad stepped back but my brothers still held me.

"Pumpkin!" my twin brothers said and unison while squeezing me. I chuckled and bent down to squeeze them back.

"You're ok?" I guess he notice the makeup covering the dark circles, "You'll be careful today?" My dad gave me a serious expression.

"I will be dad, don't worry I'm in good hands." Even though you couldn't hear him, I noticed the moment he walked through the door. The strange thing about it is, I was developing some type of sense around him. My body tingled with awareness whenever he was around.

"Mr. Plum," his way of greeting my dad, then he looked down, "Boys."

Zaiden the braver of the twins walked up to Ranger, "Are you going to protect my sister?"

"Zaiden!" I couldn't believe he did that.

"What its simple question," he looked at me in exasperation then looked back at Carlos, "So are you?"

Carlos bends down to his level, "I will do everything in my power to protect your sister."

Sebastian feeling a little brave stood next to Zaiden, "Good."

"Alright boys leave your sister's friend alone." My dad guided them out the kitchen and into the living room.

"Don't you mean BOYFRIEND!" they laughed and ran away as I launched at them both. Those little rascals.

"So you ready to go." I was mentally trying to block out what happened a moment ago, like I said twin terrors.

We got the car and made our way toward downtown Trenton. The car ride was silent but it wasn't uncomfortable. More nerve wracking and panicky on my end, Carlos was in the zone. When we pulled up to a big grey building, he went around the back to the parking area. And a parking space that was conveniently stationed right next to the elevator for him.

Carlos shook his head, "Babe they look just like you."

"I know when they were little I received many looks and snide comments about being a teen mom, but they have some features of my step mom."

"Babe they look like what our kids would look like."

After that comment you could imagine what my face looked like. I watched him as he smoothly got out of the car without a care in the world. Meanwhile I was having a panic attack from his little comment. He's so smug, I could tell just from the little arch of his brow. I jumped out of the car after him when I noticed he was at the elevator holding the doors.

"Thank you."

The elevator ascended to the 3rd floor. The elevator opened to a dark corridor with almost blackish-blue walls with chrome décor. We walked along the hall until he stopped in front of conference room 3. When he opened the door, 3 men sat around a large table.

"Babe, this is Santos, Brown, and Tank."

"Nice to meet you guys."

They gave their nods, but the one called Santos leaped over a chair and stood in front of me.

"Babe?" he smirked at Carlos, "I'm going to call you beautiful and later you can call me oh god."

The next thing I knew Santos was held by his neck against the wall by Carlos.

* * *

Sorry for the late post. Never watched Game of Thrones and have been binge watching. Going to try post the next chapter soon.


	5. No Way

The grip he held on Santos neck was slowly tightened. The conference room was silent, there were no harsh breathing coming from anyone. Carlos was silent, Santos harsh breathing sounded loud in the quiet room. No one moved to intervene nor said a thing. But I slowly moved towards them, I could see Tank shake his head to stop me but I kept going. I placed my hand on his shoulder; I could see the veins down his arm bulging. I squeezed his shoulder a little just to get his attention. I did not want him to do anything he would regret later. I'm sure it was a joke, Santos looks like a jokester. I didn't want to interfere and make it seems like he cannot handle this on his own. I do not want him to look weak in front of his peers, but I had to stop it.

"Carlos, you don't have to do this"

"Babe, stand back"

"Carlos, I need you to step away"

When his hand uncurled from Santos's neck, he quickly stepped back. I barely got out of the way. His chest moved rapidly up and down.

"Santos, 2 hours, mats." His spoke softly but the command was heard. The look in his eyes sent a shiver down my spine. I moved to take a seat at the table, but my hand was taken and I was lead out of the room.

It was a blur from there to an empty office. The room was dark, our bodies pressed together with my back against the door. It felt as if the temperature in the room went up. The heat radiating from his body was warming the front of mine, I felt every inch of hard muscle. The sudden urge to kiss him was strong. The feeling of my heart pounding in my chest, the tingling of my fingers, and the humongous butterflies in my stomach made me feel like a little school girl with her first crush. He had to have felt it also. His hands traveled from my hips to the base of my skull, he tilted my head up until I could look in his eyes. Those dark eyes held emotions too hard to describe from just one look in his eyes. This man who consumed my every thought wanted me. He wanted me, Stephanie Plum, the traumatized girl from the Burg. And when our lips met, I knew that I would be ruined. His kisses would be something I craved from days to come.

We were so wrapped up in each other that when someone knocked twice on the door I jumped at the sound. It's like he took over everything, I could feel him, taste him, and breathe in his scent. In at that moment with a chest tighten realization, Carlos Manoso, he would become the only man for me.

With a one last kiss ending in a bite of the lip, he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. Before moving his hands to rest upon my shoulders as he pulled back.

"We should go back" I just nodded and took a deep breath. His voice was deep and accented.

"We should" my voice cracked with each word.

We slowly made our trek back to the conference room. While we were gone, the table had been set up with the notes and pictures from the case. A white board in the back of the room had a map of Trenton with little black push pins in different locations. Pictures of who I assumed were informants and potential suspects also pinned. I avoided the lingering eyes of his partners and begin to dispense my notes and evidence to the others. Carlos went around the table and sat in a chair at the top leaving me at the end. I sat in my chair and looked to Carlos to start the meeting.

"Everyone, this is Stephanie Plum, and she has been assigned to this case as a Forensics consult. She has experience with solving difficult and cold cases, and find evidence that some people either have tampered with or lost. She's the best we have and she will be shown respect." He didn't have to look at Santos for him to hang his head when Carlos spoke. "This case that the Trenton PD handed over to us is going to be difficult, but I'm sure we can handle this case. This particular case has similarities to the serial killer Poet back in California. We know the killer is not the Poet, because he was found dead a week ago."

When he said that Tank looked at him in surprise, "I just got the intel this morning."

"How do they know that have the right guy? What if he had a partner and the partner did him in."

"The suspect was found surrounded by poems and a bookshelf filled with homemade DVDs. Detailing his crimes, they've solved a lot of cold cases."

"Babe why don't you tell us what you know."

"Two days ago, I received this Jane Doe from one of the other forensic guys, my uncle is the police chief and he wanted me to look at her. They found her in an abandon Church down this dirt road. The neighbors are at least a half a mile away, and the only way they found her is because their dogs came home with a piece of her blouse with blood on it. There was a blood red shard of glass that was different from the shattered glass in her hair. There was bruising indicating that someone put her head through a glass window. The glass from the body did not match the glass from the church. She was killed at another location and dumped. How anyone could not tell the difference between the pieces of glass from the scene and the body is beyond me."

"Babe" I amused him.

"What's really strange about this case is that a couple of months ago, a body turned up with similar injuries but the rib bones were intact and they couldn't get to the heart. What's even stranger is that this case was handled by the police in the next town over and all the forensic files are missing."

"So, you think someone is tampering with evidence from the inside."

"I know someone is, just last week I went back to my lab because I forgot my badge. When I came to my door, the door I keep locked, it was opened and two cops I've never interacted with before were roaming my office. When I caught them that acted like they were lost. I couldn't voice my suspicions because there were two of them and I know I'm not strong enough to overpower them both. Plus they had guns."

Carlos let out a pained Babe, "What? I carry my Mace and Taser now."

He just shook his head and smirked, "Be careful Babe, I don't want your brothers to come after me."

Just as I rolled my eyes both our phones started to ring.

"Plum" "Manoso"

"Steph we need you to come down to Pond Run there's been another one." Carl spoke in hush tones, "Chief's on the scene and he's asking for you."

"Ok give me 15 minutes I'm not that far from Hamilton."

"Steph hurry it seems like you have someone down here that doesn't want you on the case."

I hung up and turned to Carlos, he was hanging his phone up also.

"So I guess we're going to Pond Run?"

"Let's move"

When we arrived on the scene several officers formed a barricade around the area. Carlos and I walked the perimeter; I could tell he was taking in his surroundings. Looking and detailing every little thing he could. When he came upon the victim, there was a larger white canvas sheet covering the body. My uncle and two other officers were standing around while a forensic team searching and cataloging evidence around the body.

"Stephanie, glad you could make it." My uncle walked towards me.

"What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe it If I told you." I looked at him expectedly, waiting for him to start. "We got an anonymous call from a voice stating the directions on where we could find the body and they mentioned your name."

"What?"

"The calling specifically said that you had to be at the scene."

"With all due respect chief, is it wise for her to be here? Did you not think that this would be a trap for her?" Carlos spoke to my uncle with his blank stare.

"I would not put my niece in harm's way, Agent Manoso."

"Well guess what you did."

I looked at my uncle with a sick feeling in my stomach. My dad always told me I had good instincts, so when I feel this sick feeling I began to glance around. And across the road hidden in bushes I saw a figure crouched down with a shiny object pointed towards us. Carlos must have seen the person also, because before I could say anything I was pushed to the ground.

"Everyone down NOW!"

I could hear them slamming themselves to the ground and drawing their weapons. I don't know who shot first but when the gunfire was over I lifted my head up to see the damage. Carlos got up and quickly made his way to see if the person was still in the bushes. I looked to my left and saw that the two officers were shot, and my uncle had a dart sticking out of his neck. It looked to me as if the intent was to kill everyone and kidnap me. But why?

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. Hollow

No Copyright Infringement

* * *

I swallowed the hard lump that formed in my throat. My stomach churned just thinking about what happened a moment ago. If I were standing maybe 2 inches to the left I would be laying in the ambulance with a dart sticking out of my neck. My uncle could sleep this off, but the other two officers were sent to the hospital. Different people in different uniforms littered around the crime scene. I spotted Carlos standing with his guys and someone new in a black suit on the side. I looked towards the field where Trenton PD were bagging and collecting articles from the guy in the bushes. I was currently looking down at the reason why I was here in the first place. Samuel Singh, lay face down or on his back, I'm not sure because currently his head was twisted so that he was technically face down in the dirt. Because of the many face prints and activities that had occurred I knew there wasn't going to be any tracks. But I knew that his body had been dumped. Mr. Singh once owned the local Italian restaurant in the Burg, but he was closed down because the cops found a meth lab in the basement. His restaurant was very popular but with one small rumor of rats led to the health inspector finding more and it wasn't rats.

The way the head was positioned, the skin around the necked took on a ripple effect. There was bruising around the temple and in front of his ears. Those noticeable marks on the ears suggested his head was held in a workbench clamp allowing the killer to twist the body. I continued to look and write down any little details from the body. The clothing on the body looked torn and old in some places. He had on two different shoes that looked similar. His neck was taking on a dark maroon color on the collar area. There was dried blood in perfect circles along his forehead. Uh those circles were drilled holes that filled with blood and have since dried up. I was so focused on his neck that I almost didn't notice that his mouth looked disfigured. I bent down and with the tip of my pen I lifted the upper lip. Every one of his teeth was missing except for the top four. When I lifted the lip a little more, his mouth opened and PLUM was engraved on the remaining teeth. I rocked back on my heels; it was much easier to go into shock. It was like my hearing was fading in and out, the air was short. Who could be doing this?

I felt this sensation of being watched. I lowered my head and quickly glanced out the corner of my eye to see who was watching me. I was too absorbed inspecting my surroundings that I didn't hear it when someone came up behind me. After their shadow loomed over me I felt the person reach out and grab my shoulder. The force from that nearly tipped me over on the body. My reflexes were slow today, but I was able to do an over the hip check and throw them over my shoulder. I was breathing hard, expecting the worst. I looked down at Joe groaning and rolling on the ground.

"Fuck sake Cupcake, what's your problem."

"Don't touch me." I was not in the mood for his antics.

"I was just trying to get your attention." He was slowly getting up until he noticed the dead body next to him and then he shot up.

"You nearly pushed me into the body; I could have contaminated evidences left on the body."

"Come on Cupcake with both know that's not true, you should let Jamison do it."

I looked at him through narrowed eyes, "You mean the rookie that managed to tank two of your cases, making you well on you way back to directing traffic?" His eye narrowed.

"So you think that you and Special Agent whatever can solve this case."

I ignored him, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"I heard your name of the police scanner, got here as fast as I could. And by the way what were you doing out here almost getting killed."

Mentally I was screaming and imaging myself beating him into a pulp, "If you are not assigned to any of these cases then you need to leave."

"We'll see, and then you'll be working under me." He whispered that last part as he walked around me trying rubs his hand down my back. I stepped away and looked him in his face.

"Please repeat that last part Officer Morelli" his jaw twitched when I said officer.

He just walked away smirking, or I think that's what his face was doing. I watched him walk away trying to put a little swagger in his step but tripped on the uneven dirt. I giggled and from the straightening of his shoulders he heard me.

I don't normally bag the body myself but this time around it was personal and I wanted to make sure no one else could mess with this case.

Carlos walked back over to me, "I saw what happened with Morelli, you ok?"

"Fine nothing I can't handle."

"I don't doubt you Babe."

"So who was that?" I pointed to the guy walking away.

"My superior, he thinks we need to speed along the process."

"We just got this case."

"Yeah, he thinks if the public found out about the murders then they will panic."

I shook my head, "Feel like bagging a body." I looked up at him with a hopeful expression.

Carlos dropped me off at the precinct; he would go back so they can canvas the area. We are supposed to meet up with each other later at his office. The body hadn't arrived yet so I spent some time getting the necessary supplies. It was quiet and I took Carlos's advice about the headphones and I was regretting it. Because of the quiet I could hear every little sound. It was making me jumpy.

I could hear the old elevator on the back hall. No one uses; I thought it was out of order. The elevator has not been used since the renovations 2 years ago. I could hear footsteps getting louder as the person approached. I made sure to not make any sound as I hurried to the side office facing the door. The little office doubled as a panic room in the event of one of the prisoners going rogue. There was a two way mirror on the top half of the door; I quickly clicked the door shut. I could see a man dressed in all black clothing creeping into the lab. I've never seen this person before, but he looked like he knew his way around. As he made his way into the lab, he was looking around. I had left off the lights in the entrance but the examination table was brightly lit. I couldn't see his face, he stayed in the dark. He looked up suddenly turning directly toward the door where I stood. I could make out little features on his face but none familiar. I quickly grabbed my phone and locked the knob simultaneously. I quickly opened the camera and hit record. He was inching his way closer to the door; I held my ground too afraid to move. He was finally closer to the mirror, he looked noticeable, like someone I may have walked past or met a while ago.

He looked at the mirror, our eyes connecting but no recognitions of him seeing me. His eyes were kind of dark blue and blank, no life existing in his eyes.

I don't know if he heard someone, but he sudden looked over his shoulder and hid behind the door.

"NO," I groan I saw Morelli stroll into the room. Morelli was getting on my last nerve always showing up. He looked to be yelling but I couldn't hear him because of the soundproof room.

The man shook his head and swiftly ran up to Morelli and put him in a chokehold. It took him about 15 seconds to jerk him unconscious. There was nothing I could do if I didn't want to expose myself. I watched as he threw Morelli to the floor and ran from the room. I hit stop on the camera and quickly sent the video to Carlos.

My phone rung a moment later, "Don't move."

He hung up.


	7. Game On

This day was turning out to be a horrible one.

I sat down on the floor and waited until Carlos arrived. The floor was covered in dust and the A/C vent blowing directly on the floor making the coldness seep through my pants. I mindlessly traced little patterns on the marble floor collecting dust under my nail. I couldn't move into my thinking position so I leaned my head back on the wall. My hands shook a little but I balled them up and tried to calm myself. I don't think I was mentally prepared to deal with this type of situation. I have worked these past 3 years and never had some psycho stalker after me. I don't even show up to the crime scenes until mostly everyone is gone only when they specifically ask for my assistance. I barely show my face around the precinct because they stuck me in the old part of the basement after the "scandal". And I can't help but think that I was putting the blame on myself, when the fault was with him. Morelli lay just a few feet from where I am only having the door as an added barrier. I don't know whether he's alive or not. He always did have a habit of showing up and ruin everything, but if he hadn't showed up I could be somewhere dead or captured somewhere no one could find me. But this one chance of gratitude would be the only one Morelli received from me. If he had not come in when he did, the circumstances could have ended up worst then it is. I hope he's ok.

I pulled out my phone and replayed the video; something about this man is familiar. He had to be someone that I at least encountered once. He knew his way around, and he seems to know my location wherever I end up. He knew about the old elevator that no one uses. Come to think about it, the entrance to that elevator is in a closet on the main floor. He could be an officer, someone from the contractor when they renovated, or someone with access with the building's blue prints. I'm just glad he doesn't know where I live and if so how to get into my dad's compound.

There was a knock on the door, I hurried to the window and was relieved to see Carlos's face as he was trying to get a look inside. I quickly unlocked the door and just stared at him. I watched as his eyes wandered over my body checking to see if I was harmed. He appeared to be calm but the slight wiggle of his fingers gave him away. I shook my head to let him know that I was fine and he pulled me into his arms squeezing me tightly. I placed my head on his chest listening to the quickness of his heartbeat almost as fast as mine. I breathed deeply taking in his scent, exhaling all the tension in my body. I took a chance and peered over his shoulder to look at Morelli. There were two officers rolling him over to check his pulse.

"He has a pulse but it's weak." A paramedic rolled in a gurney. They wheeled Morelli out the lab; he jolted a little when they accidently bumped into the door.

Carlos pulled back, "They need us upstairs; the building is on lock down."

I nodded my head and together we left my lab.

When we made it upstairs, it seemed like everyone was standing around the office surrounding the cubicles. The phones were ringing but the officers were crowding around talking to one another, some were just hanging off their cubicles looking around. Carlos and I made it towards the entrance before he stopped me. Eddie Gazarra walked in front of us and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up people, the building is on lockdown as of now. Approximately 30 minutes ago an unknown assailant gained access to the unoccupied elevator in the southwest corner of the building. We are unsure on whether or not he is still in the building." A projector screen was unrolled on the back wall, "Please take a look at the screen."

The video I recorded began to play along with a loud audio of my harsh breathing and whispering oh god over and over. Everyone's attention was on the screen when I got this weird sensation of being watched. I didn't want to look around and catch the attention of the person. So I mimicked the action of rubbing the back of my neck while casually looking around.

"Ok Babe?"

I turned into him and whispered, "He's still here, and I can feel him watching me."

Carlos intertwined our left hands and put them behind my back, "Stick close to me."

My stomach ached; I was becoming physically ill with this gut feeling. This impending dread of this guy watching me knowing that it's someone who works in the police station and probably has been watching me for the past 3 years.

"I see him," Carlos whispered into my ear as I made eye contact with the guy.

Wulf Grimoire, a homicide detective, stared back at me with a smirk on his face. I knew he looked familiar his cold dark eyes gave him away. Wulf became detective when I first started working at the police station. My first case involved a murder by arson, in which he assisted the lead detective on that case. He and I never really spoke nor interacted but he was always around lurking. I may have forgotten about him but I remember his eyes, they were like the eyes you see on dolls. Whenever I saw him on my way down to the lab his eyes would follow me. I always thought that maybe he was a little shy and quiet, and also a bit weird.

The loud murmur of voice brought my attention back to the front. The video was paused on Wulf's face. Everyone in the front who had paid attention slowly looked around. He was recognizable but no one really was friends with him. He was one of those loner types that could do their job but would not socialize afterwards.

Eddie was looking at me with a panic expression; his eyes kept darting to my left. I nodded my head at him confirming that I understood. I glanced over and there he stood. Wulf had slowly made his way towards me when I was searching for him. There were two other cops between us but somehow Carlos was slowly moving us towards the exit.

"Stephanie Plum." His voice was deep and raspy.

"Wulf Grimoire."

"Waited awhile for this and nothing is going to stop me from taking what I want."

"And what's that?"

"You."

It was eerily quiet as everyone watched us. Some of the officers stood at attention with their hands on their guns ready to shot. No one made a move we just waited to see what he would do next.

"Why?"

"Why you ask? Because I can." He pulled out a device and lifted it up. In his hand there was a grey panel with black buttons. He titled his head at me and smiled. That was the first time I have seen him smile and it was creepy. He pressed one of the buttons and his smile seemed to get bigger. There was pause before we could hear something like air being released. And slowly the ground was filling up with this gas like fog.

Carlos went into action. Bodies started to fall as he ran us out the doors, I don't know if it was instinctual but I held my breath as we were moving. I could tell that I inhale some of the gas because I was feeling fatigue.

We made it to a black SUV before Carlos guided me into the passenger seat. "Get in babe."

I saw Carlos jog to the driver side with his gun in his hand. The front door opened to the police station. Wulf walked out with a gas mask covering his face. He was walking down the steps when Carlos started to shot. The first shot he just jerked and kept walking towards us, he must have on a bulletproof vest. The second shot went to his arm, the third shot went to his knees, and he went down.

Carlos got in the car, "I don't know how long I can stay awake. The car is basically armor, but I'm going to call backup just in case. You're safe in here as long as the doors are locked."

He proceeded to lock the doors and started making phone calls. I was stared out the windows trying to fight to stay awake. Carlos had gone quiet so I looked over at him and he had passed out. He may have inhaled more then he thought he did. I sat up trying to adjust the seat and looked around. Wulf wasn't laid out of the steps in front of the police station. I scooted forward in the seat to get a good view and looked around. There was a trail of blood coming towards the car.

Sudden a bloody hand appeared at the window. A second later Wulf's grinning face was looking at me.

I screamed.

* * *

I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.


	8. Boom

A little mini chapter until next time

* * *

I screamed and screamed and screamed.

"Get out, Get out, Get out of the truck!" he was jerking on the door handle screaming at me through the window, "Stephanie get out of the truck!"

I reached over towards Carlos and started to shake him. He wasn't waking up.

"Carlos he's outside, please wake up!" I started to slap at his face while Wulf continued to try to get the door open.

"Stephanie, get out. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." I shook my head at him.

The windows were a little tinted but he could still see inside.

"Babe?"

"Come on please get up, he's outside."

"I'm so tired; the guys are on the way just stay inside."

Wulf screamed at me as he banged on the window, I jumped and moved a little over to Carlos. This man has suddenly turned terrifying.

"Don't force my hand."

I stared at him defiantly not saying a word. He stopped and just looked at me, and then his face took on this sinister smile that put chills down my spine. He started to walk away.

"He left, I don't know what he's doing but he just left."

"Babe, this gas is starting to wear off."

Carlos sat up a little; we could see a couple of officers make their way out the front doors coughing. We saw 2 black SUV pull into the parking area and come to a stop a few feet away from us. Tank and Lester hopped out one vehicle while Bobby got out of the other one. They were making their way to us when they halted and Wulf came into view with something in his hands.

"Step back or I'll blow us all to smithereens!" If I wasn't so scared I would have laughed at him when he said smithereens, such a classic villainous word to say.

"Oh god, he has a bomb." I gripped Carlos's hand and we looked at each other.

"Step out the truck Stephanie and no one gets hurt." More cops were coming out of the police station, but now they were in SWAT gear.

"I said step out of the TRUCK!" I looked at Carlos and he looked at me. We were both thinking the same thing.

"Don't go Stephanie." His accent very heavy as he spoke to me.

"I have to, I can't let everyone die." I leaned over and kissed him. I kissed him as if I would never see him anymore. He reached out his hand placed it on the back of my neck. I felt him as he placed something in my hair.

"Be safe." He applied more pressure and whatever he put back there beeped.

He unlocked the truck door and I kissed him once more before I got out.

"Good girl." Wulf walked towards me and grabbed my wrist pulling me towards him.

"Don't get any ideas."

He placed the bomb on the top of the truck with Carlos still inside. He led me through a maze of cars, until we stopped at an old black beat up Honda with dark windows. He handcuffed me to the door after he shoved me into the passenger seat. We didn't make it far before he stopped just outside the parking lot while everyone watched us.

"You think you can get away with that little display back there." He turned towards me, "Kissing him in front of me? Huh? Well let's solve that problem once and for all."

He placed the little device in my hand and put my finger one of the buttons.

"No I won't do it." I screamed at him.

"You will," he screamed at me and smashed my finger on the button.

I screamed in horror as the truck that I left Carlos in turned into a fire ball of orange and grey. I helplessly watched Carlos burn, and he made me do it.

He just laughed and drove off.


	9. Alone

~Carlos

* * *

"UHHH" A sharp shooting pain in my left shoulder stopped me from losing consciousness, it was dislocated and needed to be set.

"DAMN IT"

He has her; this psycho cop has my Babe.

I cradled my left arm as I brought myself to my knees. I looked around but the sharp pain in my head kept me from seeing clearly. I had a loud ringing noise in my ear and I could fell blood seeping down my temple. I couldn't hear anything aside from the ringing.

"RANGER!" I could barely hear the muffled voice calling my name.

"RANGER! Get up man." The ringing in my ears was quickly fading.

I opened my eyes and surveyed the area; the sky was becoming darker from the smoke. The sunlight mixed in with the heat from the car was raising the temperature. I had to quickly blink my eyes to clear my vision. A chest raddling cough causes the aches and pain to become more prominent having been thrown from the blast. Wulf's lack of bombing skills is the reason I'm alive. He should've aimed to kill because when I'm done with him there's not going be anything left of him when I'm finished. I have to move quickly, he could not have gotten far, plus she has the tracker that I hide in her hair.

"Rangeman you look like hell." Tank's muffled voice was a little clear. I could also start to hear the sirens from the fire department.

"We got to move, he has her."

"I know he stop on the back perimeter of the parking area and made her watch."

"Get Santos to bring up tracker 1." His eyebrow shot up.

"On it"

I shuffled over where Tank, Santos, and Brown were surrounding car having hooked up the car's computer to the tracking system. When her tracker came online I left out a sign of relief. They were currently two streets over and moving fast. We all jumped into action.

As I sat in the back seat listening to the beep of the tracker, I thought about all the different ways I could end his life. The boss would want him alive but there could be multiple incidents back to headquarters. His life was mine now.

"I'm going to have to set that shoulder." I looked to Booby and nodded my head.

I couldn't help but groan when he set my shoulder, pain was inevitable. But I could compartmentalize it and focus on getting to my Babe. These past two days has felt like months. I never thought that any woman could hold my attention for this long, I just got her and I am not willing to part with her. It will not end like this, I will get her back and he's going to pay.

* * *

~Stephanie

He's dead.

I killed him.

But he made me do it.

Carlos.

My chest ached almost as if my heart hurt, if that was possible. I never knew you could physically feel it when it happened. But I could actually fell my heart breaking. Could love a felt from him bloom so fast, could love at first sight be true. I began to fell numb as I thought about what just happened. The ache in my chest started to feel like my heart was constricting, my face felt hot, and there was a slight tingling in my fingers. The little black device in my hand ended what could have been my happy ever after.

The trigger fell out of my hands onto the floor of the car. I watched it as it rolled back and forth as he drove off. I slammed back onto the seat when he increased the speed on his POS car. I didn't look at him, this psycho who came into my life and disrupted it when it was just getting interesting. This man just up and decided that I would be his next stalking victim. My thoughts turned to anger the more time I spent in the car with this fool. My fists were balled so tight I welcomed the stinging from my nails being embedded into my palm. It kept me focused and aware.

At ever intersection I started to memorize the street names, mentally I could see a map of Trenton visualizing our location as he drove. My head was jerked down when he realized what I was doing. I now loathe that I had the ability to say what I was thinking out loud.

"Eyes down"

"You know you're not going to get away with this right?"

"I will"

I looked out the window, "I said eyes down." My head was forced down to my knees.

"I don't want to hurt you Stephanie, but I will to get what I want."

"Why are you doing this?"

He looked at me, "You don't remember?"

"If I did I wouldn't have asked." His eyes narrowed at me.

"Mabel Markowitz" I looked at him in confusion.

"I'm I suppose to know who that is?"

"Yes you do"

"Well I don't."

"Mabel Markowitz, my aunt, lived next door to you in the Burg."

I continue to stare at him, "When I was little, I use to visit her in the Burg, and your mom use to always send you to the back yard to play."

"I don't remember that." I tried to conjure up the memory but I couldn't.

"I use to peek out at you through the windows and watch you every day I visited. Until one day you saw me, you looked at me and smiled."

"I don't remember you."

"I was there that day it happened; I remember when they took you away from me."

"So you doing this all because I smiled at you and I got rescued from my insane mother?"

I jumped as he punched the steering wheel. "NO!"

"No, I saw you again at the mall when we were in High School. I worked at the gift wrapping booth and you were there with these twin boys. You stopped at my counter to get a gift wrapped, and we talked, I couldn't believe a girl like you would actually speak to me. All the others girls would look at me and ask me to hurry up so they can go. But you stayed and held a conversation with me, you didn't make fun of me nor did you look at me in disgust. That day I felt normal, you made me feel like I belong. I wasn't just the wired kid, I was me."

"I was just being polite."

"NO! I know you liked me, I know you felt the same. You wouldn't pay that much attention to a person if you didn't like them."

I shake my head at him, "I don't even know you. I was being polite. And for you to take an innocent conversation and snowball it out into this murderous kidnapping plot, you have to be out of your mind."

"Oh yeah, well what about college?"

"What about it?"

"We were in Bio lab together, you dropped your book one day and I picked it up for you. You turned to me and smiled and said thanks."

"You have got to be kidding me, just shut the hell up. You've killed innocent people because I was nice to you. You've grown this obsession with me because I said thanks and engaged in polite conversation."

"We are meant to be…"

"Just shut the hell up and drive."

He was making me angry; I kept my head down the whole ride until he stopped at this remote cabin. He got out and walked around to the passenger door. The door creaked when it opened; he reached in toward the seatbelt his upper body inside the car. I beat him to it and I clicked the seatbelt off before he could reach over to me, his face was inches from mine. He was watching me through those dead eyes.

"I got a surprise for you."

His hand came up and gripped my upper arm; I was jerked out of the car. The door to the cabin was old and grey, brown paint clipping at the edges. The stairs were squeaky and moved with each step. The little porch held an old dark rocking chair covered with a faded blue blanket. The door had two locks above the handle. When he unlocked the door, a foul odor wafted from the front room smelling horrible.

There was someone tied to a chair next to the empty fireplace. I could not tell if it was a male or female, their head was bowed and they looked to be taking shallow breaths.

"Helen up"

I jerked back in shock as I looked into my mother's eyes.

"Surprise!"

* * *

No copyright infringement.


	10. Holes

I stood unmoving in front of the only noticeable exit, unavoidably making eye contact with her. I looked into those dull brown eyes, the eyes that have haunted my dreams since the incident. They were almost pleading and staring at me in hatred all at once; I felt her sudden despair, almost as if a hand reached into my chest and grabbed hold of my heart. I knew then, one of us wouldn't make it out alive, and she knew it would not be her, and she blamed me for it. The panic hadn't quite set in yet; this situation has just gone to hell.

My tormentor had bought this woman back into my life; at the exact moment I was trying to put her in the past. This psycho with insane obsessive plots targeted towards me had just upped the ante. Helen has not been a part of my life since I was little, and I was sheltered after what happened. I don't know if the years of therapy would stop those memories from coming forward. Those little flashes of memories were coming back to me. I didn't have my support system to get me through this. I was on my own now.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I almost forgot what she looked like, but looking at her now the years haven't been kind to her. Added to the stress of being kidnapped, she looked worse than I imagined. She was dressed in a hospital gown, that was dirty and blood stained.

"You see Stephanie; I hope you enjoy my surprise as much as I will"

Wulf moved me to the other available chair that was chained to a table cemented into the wall. There was an old fashioned refrigerator that hummed, and radiated heat. There was a strong metallic smell wafting through the air. He forced me into the chair and started to handcuff me to the table legs forcing my body to lie across the table.

"Don't move" He laughed at his own joke.

The silence that followed as he walked deeper into the cabin was deafening. My mind was in overdrive, I didn't know how long its been but the from what I saw out the little window the sky was turning dark orange. I was having an emotional battle; the thought of Carlos being dead didn't sit right with me. I didn't want to believe that he actually died, it didn't feel right to me but I know what I saw. I finally found happiness, and it was lost just as quick. These past couple of days had me feeling safe. And now, to think that this insane guy had been watching me throughout my life from the sidelines were disturbing. I tried to block out everything around me and focus on coming up with a way to get out. The soft beep emitting from behind my ear was comforting. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear him when he came back. My head was shoved back; his eyes were crazed as he stared at me.

"What was that sound?" the beeping sound wasn't as soft as I thought.

"All I hear is the refrigerator."

"Don't lie to me." His hand tightens on the hair at the base of my neck. I could feel his pinky inches from the device Carlos placed there before the bomb.

"I told you its all I hear." My head was yanked farther stretching my neck as my hand strained against the cuffs.

"Wrong answer" When he let go of me I lurched forward barely stopping my head from slamming into the table. "Don't ever lie to me Stephanie," I took a deep breath and smiled "Let's have some fun."

I suddenly noticed the sharp craving knife he had in his hand. It dangled from his fingertips, all shiny and jagged. The edges of the knife were black and burnt, as if he held it in flames before. That's when I remembered, some of the bodies found had cauterized injuries from the cold case files. If my thoughts were leading where I think there leading then he had been the killer all along. He walked towards the fireplace and held the knife in the flames while humming a tune. Not care in the world while he prepared. The hatred grew inside of me, this man was truly insane.

He moved towards Helen, her eyes were darting back and forth between us as he got closer. She was making this high pitched squeaking noise; frankly, it was getting on my nerves.

"Why did you involve her?" I yelled at him before he could slice into Helen.

He stopped, "I know how much she hurt you, and I'm just returning the favor."

"But she not important to me, why would I care what happens to her?"

He turned towards me, "She's your mother, she's was suppose to love you."

"She not my mother, she's never been my mother."

"Well just the same she will suffer, for what she did to you."

"Do you even know what she did?"

"What?" he moved closer to me.

"Do you even know what she did?" I tried to sit up, "Because I could barely remember what happened that day, so why do you want to harm her."

"I'm doing this for you."

"No, you are doing this for you. All you're doing for me is bringing up unpleasant memories I blocked."

He stared at me, "So you really don't know what happened to you."

"It's called Transience, look it up."

He took a step towards me inhaling and exhaling. I could literally imagine flames coming out of his nose when he exhaled.

"No matter she's still going to die.

BOOM

I had a split second to cover my face before fragments of wood shower down on us. Nobody moved right away, too shocked from the noise.

"Down on the ground." A distorted voice shouted as I heard multiple footsteps walk into the cabin.

"NO!" Wulf shouted and I turned just in time to see him get hit with two Tasers before he could charge towards them.

I watched as one of them walked towards me slowly removing their helmet. When those chocolate brown eyes stared at me, I fainted.

* * *

~Sorry for the wait~


	11. Dark

It was dark when I opened my eyes, it was so quiet I could feel and hear my rapid heartbeat. I didn't know where I was and I was afraid to admit I was back at the cabin with that psycho. I felt cold and stiff, and I couldn't move much. The mattress I was laying on was very lumpy and I could feel the springs as I tried to move. The silence was getting to me, my anxiety and the feeling of a lump in my throat grew with each second I laid in the darkness. No sliver of light from a door or window. It made it impossible to see. The room had to be sound proof because there was no sound. Not evening a beeping from a heart monitor or sounds from an air vents. This eerie silence was creepy.

Every moment of that day played like a movie clip in my head over and over as I continue to stare into nothing. Remembering the scene of the car bomb sent shivers down my spine. The crazed look in his eyes before he demanded I leave with him, the feeling of his hand closing over mines with the trigger going off, the cloud of grey and orange fire leaping into the air, the blank look in Helen's eyes when we looked at each other, and finally a scene I was sure I imagined the loud bang as the top half of the door was completed shattered before we were rescued. The more I laid there, the more I began to think that I made up the rescue, and that I was drugged and locked up somewhere no one could find me. That somehow he had slipped me a drug and had me hidden away while he got rid of Helen.

I was so into panicking that I didn't hear the footsteps or the door opening. The feeling of being watched made me look up, there was a strange man standing over me. He could have been anyone because the only light coming in the room from the hall casted shadows on his face and I couldn't see his face clearly. My mind went into overdrive, and I was right back in that cabin.

I tried in vain to bury myself back into the mattress, repeatedly saying no as he got closer. I closed my eyes tightly and curled into a ball. I could hear screaming and figured since I didn't hear anything from him, that I was the one doing it.

"Ms. Plum!" he reached for me. Not again, I will not be a victim again.

With strength I didn't know I had, I shot up out the bed ripping the blankets from my legs. I tried to charge at him to push him away from me. I kept swinging my arms, fighting trying to get away, he wasn't fighting back. I the blankets were somehow still tucked into my legs causing me to slip. When he reached for me, I swung at his face. He stepped back with his hands in the air, almost like he was surrendering. I took a chance and looked around to see where I was. When I reached down I felt my clothes, no hospital gown meaning this couldn't be a hospital. I walked shakenly towards the door; he mimicked my movements putting him closer to the cot I was laying on. He tried to come at me again, but all I saw was Wulf's face on this man's body.

"Ms. Plum, please calm down! I'm not here to hurt you!"

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I screamed as I continued towards the door. I tried to keep as much space as I could between us, but also in striking distance ready to hit him.

I could hear running, while the guy and I faced off I noticed he was eye level, so we were about the same height. He looked a little pudgy, but I could take him if it came down to fighting. The dimly lit room was flooded with light, we both turned towards the door as Carlos stood towering in the doorway. The anger on his face made him more sexier than ever. An old thought in an even older situation.

"What the hell is going on in here!" When I heard Carlos's voice I admittedly ran towards him. The guy stood stiff near the cot.

"Carlos" I breathed in his scent as I clung to his body, turning in his arms putting my face in his neck. He was so warm and I felt calmer than I have been while lying in the dark.

"Babe, it's ok, you're safe." I squeezed him tightly and he squeezed back.

"Carlos, what is this place?"

"The old Med-bay in the basement of Rangeman"

I looked around in the room; it was stark white and sterile looking. The room looked almost alien like, something you see in a sci-fi movie with a few medical gadgets and instruments, but without the chamber looking pods. What was strange was that none of the equipment was on; they looked old and broken almost like this was a storage room.

I looked back at Carlos while he glared at the guy who stood near the bed with a stonily look on his face.

"Babe this is Special Agent Johnson, who under direct orders, was to wait to question you but not alone." He looked down at me but directed the next question to Agent Johnson, "What are you doing down here?"

He didn't speak, but kept looking at us with a weird look on his face.

"I won't ask again, what were you doing down here? It's bad enough you block my access to Stephanie. You didn't allow me to take her to the hospital, nor to her home where she could have woken up in familiar surroundings." He continued to be silent. "It took me over an hour to find out where she was."

"That's what I would like to know also Agent." A booming voice cut through the silence.

I looked over Carlos's shoulder towards the person standing behind him. We moved to the side to allow this new person to come into the room. He was older with a little grey hair on the sides of his temple. He had on a dark blue almost black sleek looking suit, he was the same height as Carlos but less muscular. He looked intimidating and clearly in charge.

"General Grant Ms. Plum." He introduced himself with a soft deep voice. I don't why but I felt safe with General Grant and Carlos in the room. I didn't trust this Agent Johnson guy, he looked shady to me. If he had somehow stashed me in the bottom of Carlos's building without anyone knowing was troubling.

"General Grant I was just coming in to see if she was awake, so I could begin the questioning."

"Agent, why wasn't Ms. Plum treated and released in to Manoso's care?" He walked towards Agent Johnson almost towering over him. When there was no response he turned towards us and motioned for us to follow him. He exchanged some kind of hand motion with Carlos and both nodded before walking out of the room.

He led us to the end of the hall where the doors opened into the garage. When we reached the elevators Agent Johnson was following us, but was stopped by two other men dressed similar to General Grant.

"Take him." Agent Johnson started to struggle as he was dragged away. "One less problem Ms. Plum."

He smirked at my shocked expression.

We rode the elevator up to the third floor, when the doors opened all action stopped. Everyone turned towards us and I saw my family right away. I choked back a sob as we ran towards each other. My brothers reached me first, I held them tight. I really missed them, even though it had only been a day. Being kidnapped and thinking I would never get a chance to see them again, really made me miss them.

"Let's give them a moment." General Grant and Carlos moved to the side while I hugged my family.

"Pumpkin" I looked towards my dad, he looked older than I remembered. The twins shifted over and allowed my dad to hug my side. Regina and Val both gave me a kiss on the cheek as my dad and brothers huddled around me.

"I'm ok dad." I wanted to believe it, but I knew with time I will be.

We heard a throat clear, "It's time Ms. Plum." I slowly broke away to be questioned.

I was led to a table on the other side of the room near the rear windows. I took a deep breath to gather my thoughts. They wanted me to start from the beginning, after Wulf release the knock out gas. I was squeezing my fingers into my palms as I spoke about what happened when he made us pull the trigger, the slight bit of pain kept me from crying. When I mention Helen's name, I forgot my dad was still in the room because he cursed loudly. My mouth was dry, when I got to the part about waking up with Agent Johnson over me. I took a sip of water, the glass trembling as it came to my mouth. Carlos and General Grant blank face was in full force, I would have been cowering if I was on the receiving end of that look.

"That'll be all Ms. Plum," He walked over to me and helped me out of the chair. "Sorry for this mess, but we'll be in touch if we need anything and don't hesitate to contact Agent Manoso if you have any problems."

My family and I were guided out of the building to my dad's SUV. I was sandwiched between my brothers in the back sit. I watched as Carlos looked at my twin seatbelts, each one holding on to my arms.

"See you later Babe." He placed an escaped curl behind my ear before walking back into the building. I watched him go with an ache in my chest, willing him to turn around and come back to me.

My dad drove off towards home. I watched until he disappeared into the building. When my dad pulled up to the house, he cut off the car but none of us moved.

"Pumpkin you can stay in your old room, if you want." My old room was the twin's game room; I knew that if I did stay I'll be camping out in their room.

When we got out of the car, my family hugged me again before I could turned to make my way down to the cottage. The short walk allowed me to give myself a pep talk, I didn't want to be alone. Maybe I should have took my dad's offer of staying at the house. My home was quiet but I could hear the faint sound of Rex wheeling away in the kitchen, the hum from the refrigerator, and the beeping of the answering machine. I never felt so relieved to hear those sounds.

I started the crying when I got into the shower, my tears mixing in with the dirt and grime. Once I started crying, I couldn't stop. I made it to bed in just my robe, hair still wet and too tired to do anything.

I couldn't sleep; I watched the red numbers on my alarm clock slowly move up. It read 2:20am when he finally came. There were no words; I must have looked a hot mess with dried tears on my face and messy hair. When he started to remove his belt I couldn't help but stare, then his shirt went over his head, and the cargo pants made it to the floor leaving him in black boxer briefs. The way he walked towards the bed, caused my body to shiver. The emotions this one man could install in me where limitless. I should not be feeling this way after what I've been through. But dammit I deserve this, whatever happens, happens and I will gladly accept the consequences.


	12. Storm

MIA, I know. Haven't had any creative ideas. Trying to finish this story but not drag it out.

Thank you to those who are patient. Here's a quick chapter to tide you over.

* * *

I couldn't do it. It's not that I didn't want to. I just didn't want to move forward without giving him my all.

Mentally.

My mind was reeling, replaying every second whenever I closed my eyes. And every time I slept the nightmares came, my decision to not sleep far exceed my necessity for sleep. All night watching the little stars that were visible twinkle. Then blinking out as the sky turned to grey before the morning light could make it presence. The storm with rain and howling winds, were in competition to the one brewing in my mind.

I turned in his arms, he eyes surveying my face. I placed a kiss to his bare shoulder before squeezing him a little tighter. He responded in kind, by kissing the top of my head and holding me a little tighter. The feeling of his arms wrapped around me, allowed me to feel safe and secured. We lay naked under the blanket intertwined and I felt like never letting go.

"Ok, Babe?" I just shook my head. My eyes were dry and achy. I'm sure they were red and puffy from the crying and lack of sleep.

Carlos, this man, not knowing me for less than a week and he could already produce this feeling of unconditional love.

"Did you want to know what happened after you left?" I nodded.

"Ex-Agent Johnson was the serial killer in my case out of California, the one Wulf copied the murders from. Wulf and Johnson are related. In Johnson's senior year of High school, Wulf stayed with him for 2 months when they were both involved in a death of a female student that was raped and murdered. They were found not guilty because evidence was tapered with at the scene. The victim's sister went missing after the trial running down a dirt road near the Mexican Border stating that she was kidnapped and held by them but nobody believed her. They wrote her off as drunkenly driving to Mexico and getting stranded and making up the story to get Wulf and Johnson in jail.

"The agency didn't do a more thorough background check, if they did, they would have found out about that and other petty crimes Johnson committed throughout college."

"What?" I sat and moved to lay against the headboard not caring for modesty. "So how did I come into the picture?"

"In college, Wulf was back and forth from New Jersey to California visiting him in college. Wulf use to tell Johnson all about you, he made it seem like you were his girlfriend. He told Johnson stories all about going to the mall and helping you babysit your brothers. Johnson didn't believe him so he went through Wulf's things and found long range pictures of you out with friends and had a copy of your prom picture with the head of your date cut off."

The more Carlos spoke, the more my blood chilled. I curled into myself resting my head on my knees.

"Wulf found out that Johnson was the serial killer and threaten to expose him if he didn't help him get you. Johnson refused, so Wulf killed the two women in New Jersey in the same fashion as the ones in Cali. He wanted Johnson out of the way, and when you were given the case for the second female he was determine to use that situation to kidnap you, which he did."

"Where is he?"

"He's in a secure location on the outskirts of town. Only a few key people know the location."

"What about Johnson?"

"He was detained; someone transported him to headquarters in DC."

"What happens next?"

"When Johnson reaches D.C. he's going to answer to his crimes, Wulf is taking a little detour before he's transported also."

I went back into his arms. To preoccupied to notice his hard length resting against my thigh, knowing later I would regret not taking advantage of this moment.

I finally had the courage to straddle his waist. I ran my hands up and down his upper body. Feeling his muscle twitch and jump at my touch. I leaned down to kiss him.

His phone beeped. My hands slid off his body when he reached for his phone.

"I have to go Babe."

"OK." I heard the timid voice and couldn't believe it was coming from me. I silently watched as he got dressed.

"I'm sorry about last night." I cuddled under the covers when walked towards me.

"You don't have to apologize."

"It's just that I really wanted to but…"

"Babe, I will never pressure you."

"But we ARE going to do it?" He smirked at my childish question.

"We are," he eyes seemed to darken as he kissed me, "Oh we are."

I continued to stare open mouth at his retreating back.

"See you later Babe."

I can't wait.


End file.
